Reader x Boxcars NSFW
by PlushKlavier
Summary: I got this request from an Anon like a year ago on my Clover blog and I am sO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG WRITING THIS I hope you all will enjoy it


It was a cold and wet night.  
It was drizzling, you were shivering from standing so long in the cold waiting for your bus.  
The bus was late, you've been standing here for maybe at least an hour now.  
You sigh and look at the time on your cell phone, the bus should have been here thirty minutes ago.  
Something probably happened to it on the way here.  
Which isn't that much of a surprise to you, considering the high rate of criminal activity and accidents in this city.  
You don't have enough cash on you to get a cab to ride you home, so you'll have to walk.  
Great, that was going to be at least three hours of walking.  
You pull out a flask from your pocket and take a swig of booze to get a bit warmer.  
You're considering about moving closer to the center of the city at this point, you're tired of living on the outskirts of town.  
You have been walking for almost two hours now and you were getting tired.  
It was late, cold, and wet, and if it weren't for that stupid bus not showing up you could have been in bed already.  
As you grumble to yourself and pull your collar up more you suddenly bump into something, or rather, someone.

You fall onto the ground on your butt.  
You quickly stand up and grumble out an apology without looking at the person in question and continue your walk.  
That's when you feel a big hand on your shoulder, and you freeze immediately.  
A deep voice speaks to you.  
"You really think you're getting off this easy, pal?"  
Oh god, this guy doesn't sound too friendly.  
"No-one bumps into a Crew member and expects to get away with it with such a puny apology."  
Crew… member?  
Wait.  
Shit.  
Shit shit SHIT!  
You don't even have to look at the guy anymore to know that this guy is Hearts Boxcars, member of the infamous Midnight Crew.  
Just your luck.  
You can't tell if your face is starting to fill with drops of sweat or if the drizzling rain is forming water drops on your forehead.  
You quickly stutter out a more sincere apology, but the hand doesn't leave your shoulder.  
Instead, you're being pulled closer to the brute.  
He forces you to turn around and look him in the eye.  
A massive grin spreads over his face as he looks at you.  
"Y'know, yer pretty cute. How about ye come home with me? I'll decide there a good way fer ye to apologize fer that rude behavior of yers."  
The grin doesn't leave Boxcars' face, you stare at the row of massive pointy teeth and gulp.  
You rather walk home in the cold, wet night than to go to the home of someone like him.  
But you're afraid of what might happen to you if you refuse, so you nod, and Boxcars picks you up with a delighted smile, throwing you over his shoulder.  
You sigh and pray that you won't end up dead by the end of the night.

It was quite a long walk, but Boxcars eventually went down into a manhole.  
You wonder why he was going into the sewers, until you see that it wasn't a sewer at all.  
He puts you down and you look around.  
You were standing in a small room with a table in the middle and a light bulb hanging from the ceiling.  
There were four doors, Boxcars went into the one with a red heart on it.  
He urges for you to follow him, and you hesitantly do.  
The room wasn't as big as you would expect for a guy like Boxcars.  
There were some weapons propped up in a corner of the room, some clothes were thrown on a pile on a chair, and… Some rather suggestive magazines were scattered around next to his bed, some open, some closed.  
You're pretty sure that those white spots on some of the pages isn't some kind of glue.  
Boxcars notices you looking at the magazines and quickly kicks most of them under his bed with a red face.  
You raise an eyebrow, seems like this guy was easily flustered.  
You could use that to your advantage.  
You ask him if it's alright to take off your coat, it had gotten pretty soaked from walking hours in the drizzling rain.  
Boxcars just nods and grumbles as he goes to cover up his magazines more properly.  
As you take off your coat an idea starts forming into your head.  
Boxcars is a guy that is easily flustered, everyone has always told you that you're quite the seducer.  
Maybe you can charm your way out of this.  
When Boxcars is done putting away his magazines he looks up again.  
"Now, where were we? Ah right, I was gonna make ye apologize properly to me."  
He starts grinning again and walks over to you.  
"What shall we have ye do?  
Maybe we could use ye as a hostage in our next heist, or have ye clean up our hideout."  
You pull out your flask with booze and hold it out to him, suggesting that maybe some of this can help your case.  
Boxcars takes it, "But it's gonna take some more to get ye off the hook!" he says before taking a swig.  
Oh and how you knew it was going to take some more.  
You move closer to Boxcars, laying a hand on his arm and complimenting him on his muscles.  
He laughs and gives you a pat on the back.  
"Flattery won't get ye anywhere, but it's always nice to see someone admiring these babies!"  
He rolls up his sleeve and flexes his arm.  
You make an excited face and Boxcars laughs again.  
"I like that little show yer putting up, it's cute."  
He takes another swig from your flask and looks at you.  
"You know what, get me more of this stuff, make my night a nice one, and I'll let ye go in the morning, deal?"  
You nod and accept the deal.  
You tell him you'll be going to the store to get another bottle.  
"And if yer not back within an hour, yer dead!"  
You nod again, breaking a deal with these guys would be a bad idea.  
You climb outside and quickly go to the nearest convenience store for some more booze.

You were back in the hideout within thirty minutes, and Boxcars greets you with a grin.  
He takes the bottle of booze you're carrying and opens it, taking a swig straight from the bottle.  
"Aah, that's some really good stuff.  
Now, what else can we have ye do to make this night even nicer?"  
He glances at you, you're silent for a moment before suggesting a back massage.  
Boxcars laughs and lightly punches your arm.  
"That's gonna be difficult with this shell of mine, but the thought is appreciated!  
Go clean up my room instead, my weapons need to be sorted and the laundry needs to be done."  
You nod and start to clean immediately.  
It takes you about an hour to get everything done, but at least you're done now.  
Boxcars looks around his room and gives a nod of approval.  
He looks at the time before looking back at you again.  
"The night isn't so young anymore, but there's still some time left to have fun.  
Amuse me, make this a night to remember, and ye'll live to see tomorrow.  
Come up with something good~"  
He's grinning, and an obvious blush has formed on his face, probably because of the bottle of booze he finished.  
Now might be your chance, this won't be too different than from the times you used to hook up with some people you had met in bars and clubs.  
You move closer to Boxcars and place your hands on his thighs.  
He obviously looks surprised, but he doesn't protest.  
"What, ye wanna dance or something?"  
He places a hand on your shoulder, but this time his grip is much gentler than it was earlier tonight on the street.  
You shake your head and grin back at him, you stand on your toes and lean in to whisper that you have something else in mind.  
This was enough for Boxcars to get the hint and his hand started making his way from your shoulder down to your lower back.  
"So this is yer idea of giving people a good night eh? Can't really say I'm complaining ~  
It better be good, or ye'll end up in the gutter, capiche?"  
You nod and start unbuttoning Boxcars' shirt, placing kisses on the carapace that becomes exposed.

Boxcars grins and speeds up the process of getting naked by taking off his clothes himself while you place kisses on his neck and chest.  
While you undress yourself as well, Boxcars pulls away from you and walks to his bed and sits down, gesturing for you to come sit between his legs.  
"If ye don't mind, I need a little bit of help to get the fella up."  
You don't mind at all, and sit down between his legs.  
Boxcars was already half hard, you stroke his dick, amazed by the ridges he has.  
Your hand barely fits all the way around his dick as you hold it, gently licking the tip.  
Boxcars shivers a little and lets out a little, maybe it won't be too hard to pleasure this guy after all.  
You try your best to fit as much of his dick in your mouth as possible, which was barely a quarter of what he has.  
You begin to suck as best as you could with your mouth stuffed, swirling your tongue over the tip and along the ridges, you have a feeling that this is going to be the best dick you've ever had.  
Boxcars grunts and puts a hand on the back of your head, you can feel him getting harder in your mouth and you try to push more of him inside, but Boxcars pulls you away.  
"Easy there, I think this enough for now, don't want ye to break yer jaw."  
You grin and nod, climbing on the bed and wondering what the best sex position would be, when Boxcars plops down on his back next to you and throws you a bottle of lube.  
He look suggestively at you and then at his dick, looks like he already made the decision for you.  
You take the bottle and put some lube on your fingers, prepping yourself for what is about to come.  
When you were done with yourself, you smear a good bunch of lube on Boxcars' dick as well before positioning yourself above it.  
This was going to be rather painful, but that only excited you more, you love it when a dick can fill you up completely, no matter how painful it might get.  
You slowly start to lower body, pushing yourself down until you can feel Boxcars enter inside of you, his ridges rubbing against your insides and making you moan and shiver.  
The more you push yourself down, the more it starts to sting and become painful, you have never had a dick this big, and obviously the stretching was hurting you, but at the same time it felt so good.  
You only got half of Boxcars inside of you before you reached the limit of how much you could take inside, but Boxcars doesn't seem to mind.  
He places his hands on your hips and gently strokes them with his thumb.  
"I'm not a rough man when it comes to making love, just take it easy, and don't push yerself past yer limits, alright?"  
You give him a reassuring smile and start to slowly rock your hips, making the ridges on his dick rub against your insides once again and making you shiver.  
The pain from being stretched so much is still there, but it is beginning to dull the more you move and get filled with pleasure.  
You moan softly with every move, and Boxcars grunts as well.  
He gently keeps holding onto your hips, even as you try to speed up your movements he doesn't feel the need to grab you tighter, you had never thought Boxcars was the gentle type, you prefer people who are a bit more rougher, but you can't exactly complain.  
You carefully ride him for a while until Boxcars starts to moan loudly, he squirms and bucks his hips, pushing a bit more into you than you can handle, making you yelp and moan at the same time, and soon after you can feel a hot warm liquid being shot inside of you.  
When Boxcars start riding out his orgasm inside of you, you're being driven over the edge as well, clenching around him and coming.  
As soon as your orgasm is over and Boxcars goes limp inside of you, you pull yourself off of him and lay down on his chest.  
Boxcars places an arm around you and gives you a kiss on top of your head.  
"That wasn't bad at all, ye did good, ye managed to make this night a nice one indeed."  
You smile and wrap your arms around his neck, nuzzling your face into his shoulder.  
Despite the hard carapace, you were feeling quite comfortable, and it didn't take long for you to drift off to sleep.  
Boxcars grins and lays you down on his bed, on the more comfortable soft mattress, and tucks you in before laying next to you, wrapping his arms around your body and falling asleep with a big smile on his face.


End file.
